The present invention generally relates to a hydrotherapy system for a spa, hot tub or the like and, more particularly, to a hydrotherapy system which has one or more jets of water that translate over a user""s body.
Spas, hot tubs or the like typically have one or more water jets which are directed at each user located in the spa. There are many different types of water jets such as those which are static, rotate about the axis of their water flow, or stutter their water flow on and off. Some water jets can be manually positioned and/or their flow rate can be manually adjusted. Most water jets can be manually adjusted to control the amount of air injected into the water stream. This air generates turbulence in the water stream that is perceived as a more forceful jet. Some static jets can be turned on and off automatically.
Configurations of these water jets vary considerably. The simplest configuration has a single water jet directed at a particular area on the user""s body such as the lumbar. A more elaborate configuration, often called a xe2x80x9ctherapy seatxe2x80x9d, uses many water jets (perhaps fifteen or more) directed at a variety of locations on the dorsal side of the user""s body. In each of these configurations, the water stream impinges on a relatively small area of the user""s body. If the user remains stationary for any period of time, the water jets quickly become uncomfortable as the target areas of the user""s body are over stimulated.
In order to alleviate this over stimulation and to stimulate other areas of their bodies, users typically reposition themselves so that the water jets impact different areas of their bodies. This is often uncomfortable since most spa seats do not ergonomically support them in these other positions. In addition, this is inconvenient and frequent repositioning is not conducive to a relaxing experience.
Many attempts have been made to provide devices which stimulate a larger area of the user""s body with varying degrees of success. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,180 to Moreland discloses a method and apparatus for providing a pulsed water massage, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. This device attempts to address many of the above-noted issues by having many water jets which are turned on and off in sequence with the analogy of the barrels of a gattling gun. While this method conceivably avoids over stimulating the target areas of the user""s body, because each individual area can be stimulated for a short period and then allowed to rest, this technique requires many water jets and actuators. In addition, without using an unreasonable number of water jets, it stimulates only a small fraction of the user""s body area, leaving the user with the necessity of repositioning himself to stimulate other areas. In this way, it has many of the same drawbacks as a convention therapy seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,638 to Henkin et al. discloses a pump powered massage apparatus having a water permeable membrane, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The massage apparatus includes a hand-held water jet connected to a recirculation pump by a water hose. The water jet impacts the rear surface of a terry-cloth membrane which is held against the user""s body to diffuse the impact of the water jet. The water jet can be fixedly mounted on the wall of the spa. While this device may provide massaging action to the user, it requires user intervention to move the device over the their body, some areas of the user""s body, particularly the back, are difficult to stimulate without help from another individual or device, and the pump is integral to the spa (does not move with the hand held jet) so the joints and plumbing reduce system efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,985 to Antoine discloses a massage shower system, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. A user stands in a box while a ring of inward-facing jets automatically translates up and down about the user""s body. While this device may provide massaging action to the user, it operates in a linear fashion from low to high (one degree of freedom) with a repetitiveness that would be perceived as irritating, it requires the user to stand which makes the experience less relaxing, and the pump is integral to the spa (does not move with the jet) so the joints and plumbing reduce system efficiency.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,093,942 and 5,027,450 to Lang each disclose an extendable and retractable spa jet, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties by reference. The device attempts to allow the user to massage most areas on their body without repositioning their entire body. It provides for a handheld jet connected to the basin by a hose which supplies the water. Additionally, a retraction mechanism stows the hose out-of-sight when not used and allows to jet to be used as a conventional side-of-basin fixed jet. While the device has the versatility of operating as either a fixed or hand held jet, fixed jets stimulate a single area and handheld jets require constant user intervention to hold the jet in position and some areas, particularly on the back, are difficult to stimulate without help from other individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,987 to Jawarski discloses a unitary hydrotherapy jet and pump assembly, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The device has one or more unitized hydrotherapy jet and pump assemblies mounted through the wall of a hot tub, spa, bathtub, whirlpool, or pool. By replacing the need for a primary pump servicing a plurality of hydrotherapy jets located at various points around the periphery of the tub, this invention reduces the heat and frictional losses in the pipes and fittings, reduces the need for leak testing before the unit leaves the factory, reduces the space required under or beside the tub to house the pump, motor and plumbing and eliminates the need for access doors to service them, and eliminates the discomfort and danger presented by one or more high velocity inlets. However, this invention requires the use of many expensive electric pump, motor, and jet assemblies and still stimulates only a small fraction of the user""s body area. The problem of over stimulating the target areas remains.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,854 to Henkin et al. discloses a hydrotherapy massage method and apparatus, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The apparatus has an automatically translating jet which repetitively follows a non-linear pattern and is driven along the path by water pressure. The jet is mounted in a recess of spa wall. This apparatus may cover a larger area of the user""s body than many previous jet systems but has numerous limitations. Most of the disclosed embodiments result in the water jet moving away from the user as it translates. The remaining embodiment requires multiple rotating joints whose added friction would reduce the efficiency of the system. In each embodiment, the pump is integral to the spa (does not move with the jet) so the joints and plumbing reduce system efficiency, the water jet repetitively follows a driven path which would be perceived as irritating, and precludes the use of multiple jets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,076 to Thomsen discloses a water jet massage apparatus, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The apparatus includes a table upon which the user lies face down, a waterproof flexible membrane draped over the user, and a set of water jets which impinge on the waterproof membrane. The waterproof barrier keeps the user dry and the user may even remain clothed. The water jets move longitudinally along the body length allowing one side of the body to be massaged without the user moving. While this device may provide full coverage of one side of the user, it moves in only one dimension which is a significant limitation. The waterproof barrier isolates the user from the hot water which is the primary reason many people use hydrotherapy devices. In addition, the pump is integral to the base so the joints and plumbing reduce system efficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,286 to Gillaspie et al. discloses a water jet massage apparatus, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The apparatus s similar to the above Thomsen apparatus but the user lies face up on the table and the massage jets strike the waterproof membrane beneath the user. A stretching effect is created by causing each water jet to produce a 12 inch ridge of pressure which rotates 360 degrees about its center as the spray heads translate longitudinally don the body. The resultant discs of effected area overlap so the pressure ridges work against each other to create a xe2x80x9cstretchxe2x80x9d. The membrane and the user are supported by maintaining sufficient water pressure under the membrane. This stretching technique is different in both method and perceivable effect from the kneading method of the present invention as described in detail hereinafter. The water jets move in only one dimension which is a significant limitation. The waterproof barrier isolates the user from the hot water which is the primary reason many people use hydrotherapy devices. In addition, the pump is integral to the base so the joints and plumbing reduce system efficiency.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved hydrotherapy system which services large areas of the user""s body, avoids over stimulating any one particular area, is efficient, and/or is relatively inexpensive to produce, operate and maintain.
The present invention provides a hydrotherapy system which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a hydrotherapy system includes a jet assembly adapted to provide a stream of water and a translation assembly adapted to move the jet assembly in at least two degrees of freedom such that the stream of water is moved along a desired arbitrary path.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a hydrotherapy system includes a support assembly having a stationary body support for the user, a jet assembly adapted to provide a stream of water, and a translation assembly adapted to move the jet assembly such that the stream of water strikes the user through the body support.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a hydrotherapy system includes a jet assembly adapted to provide a stream of water and having a unitary nozzle and pump and a translation assembly adapted to move the jet such that the stream of water is moved along a desired path.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of hydrotherapy systems. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a easy-to-use, relaxing, high quality, feature-rich, low cost system. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.